


【萨博生贺/萨路】お姉ちゃん大好き

by yxswlp



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gender transformation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxswlp/pseuds/yxswlp
Summary: 萨博姐姐和路飞弟弟的现代paro爱情故事。感受一下萨博姐姐的美好和路飞弟弟的男友力吧？
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Sabo
Kudos: 15





	【萨博生贺/萨路】お姉ちゃん大好き

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
> 1.萨博性转，我流萨博姐姐  
> 2.女攻男受，有露骨的性描写
> 
> 不能接受的小宝贝可以绕道啦。

1.  
路飞有一位哥哥，一位姐姐。  
他从不跟朋友主动谈起他的兄姐，但认识他的人都知道他们并且惊讶于此——谁能想到一天到晚到处撒欢交友，没心没肺大大咧咧的草帽小子会有这样正常且相当讲礼貌的兄姐？  
草帽团的小伙伴儿们在第一次见到艾斯时都吐槽过这一点：路飞的哥哥居然不像路飞一样是个大麻烦精，反而认认真真向他们打了招呼，并且很诚恳的感谢他们照顾自己的弟弟。当然他们并没有跟艾斯接触太多，并不知道这位哥哥的另一面，但艾斯这份面对外人所表现出来的彬彬有礼足以让他们震撼好一段时间。  
然而直到路飞的姐姐萨博出现时，草帽团的众人才真正意义上的体会到了什么叫做火星撞地球一般的震撼感——所有人的脑中不约而同只有一个问题：你们两位到底是如何认识的？

2.  
山治清楚的记得那是一个阳光明媚的下午。那天刚巧路飞乌索普和他下午没课，于是三个人约好了一起去打球。OP大学的宿舍楼和体育馆是分在两个区的，想走到那里必须穿越两个大门和一条马路。  
三个人打打闹闹的朝着目的地走去。山治第一个踏出学校大门，余光中似乎有一抹金色一闪而过，他的美女雷达迅速反应，使他当机立断转头望向站在马路边的身影。  
老天，他看见了一位金发碧眼，身穿黑色礼服裙的女性。她皮肤白皙，五官精致，身高甚至比他还要高出一些，金色波浪长发打理的整整齐齐垂在脑后，头上带着顶精致的礼帽，整个人看起来优雅又干练。只可惜左脸上方一块像是烧伤的伤疤成了她唯一却也最明显的瑕疵——但这并不妨碍她被列入美女的行列。  
山治直接看呆在原地，连这位女士在看见他们之后眼睛一亮，向他们招手都没反应过来，直到身旁似乎有人很是惊喜的喊了一声“萨博！”，然后冲了出去，他才回过神。  
他眼睁睁看着自己的好友一溜烟蹿到了美女的身前，丝毫没有犹豫的一跃而起，扑上去给了对方一个大大的拥抱，而对方也似乎早有预料般张开了双臂，稳稳接住了他。  
那一瞬间，山治仿佛听见了自己心碎的声音——为什么这个橡胶混蛋跟全世界的美女都这么熟？  
乌索普转头看见石化在原地的山治，露出一个习惯就好的悲痛表情，凑过去拍了拍他的肩膀以作安慰，而后知趣的站在原地等着一直抱在一起不松开的两个人寒暄完毕。  
“萨博，你怎么来了？”路飞笑嘻嘻的冲姐姐眨了眨眼：“你最近刚回来，不是很忙么？”  
萨博稳稳托着路飞的双腿，仰起头也冲路飞眨了眨眼睛：“告一段落了，所以我来看看你。刚到门口还没来得及给你打电话，就遇见你啦。”  
“这可真是太巧了！”路飞显而易见的高兴起来：“艾斯不准我去找你，说会打扰到你工作——明明我们已经很久没见了啊，艾斯真是小气鬼！”  
“是我让艾斯这么做的。”萨博有些无奈的叹了口气，认认真真向路飞解释着：“如果你出现，我就只会想要陪你，而不是工作了。”  
“嘻嘻嘻，那现在工作完成了，我们一起去玩吧？”路飞很是兴奋的从她的怀抱中蹦哒下来，手脚并用跟她比划着：“我们说要一起去打球来着——萨博也一起吧？”  
“好啊，我完全可以。”萨博揉了揉路飞的脑袋，这才将目光转向了山治和乌索普。她礼貌的点了点头，露出一个微笑：“你们好，路飞的朋友们。我经常听路飞提到你们，每次打电话的时候他都会跟我说一些你们之间的事。嗯——”  
她看向山治：“听说你的料理很棒。”而后转头看向乌索普：“听说你很擅长小发明。”  
路飞则在旁边笑嘻嘻的补充道：“他们都是特别好的家伙！”  
“……喂，路飞，”此时此刻乌索普不得不出声来阻止一下他们愉快的交流——山治这会儿眼睛闪着红心，显然已经阵亡了，只能靠他——至少他们还没弄懂这位金发美人到底跟路飞是什么关系，他们又该如何称呼她：“这位小姐是你的……？”  
“哎，我没说过吗？”路飞挠了挠头，显然是完全忘记了这回事。他拉起萨博的手腕晃了晃，笑嘻嘻的眨眨眼：“她是我的姐姐啦，名字叫萨博哦。”

？？？  
短短两句话，在乌索普和山治的世界掀起了狂风暴雨。好半晌，乌索普才有些战战兢兢的开了口：“姐姐您好……啊，您和路飞的哥哥艾斯……？”  
“是兄妹啦。”她露齿一笑，伸手拍了拍乌索普的肩膀：“不用太拘谨，跟路飞一样叫我萨博就好啦。”  
山治和乌索普当机立断的转头盯着路飞，用眼神询问：你小子到底还有多少个兄弟姐妹？？？  
路飞显然的没get到他们眼神的含义，倒是萨博先一步笑出了声：“路飞给你们添麻烦了吧？谢谢你们平日对他的照顾！还有不用担心，我已经是最后一个了。”  
说着她转头拍了拍路飞的肩膀：“好啦，不是说要去玩吗？走吧？”  
去打球，穿这身？乌索普和山治回过神来，瞧了瞧萨博这身体面的似乎马上就可以去参加晚宴的装扮，同时有点汗颜：路飞跟他们约好去打球，萨博没这个准备，却因为想见弟弟所以要跟着一起去，此时他们要怎么做似乎再明显不过了。  
“好啦路飞，打球什么时候都能打，跟姐姐好好相处才是最重要的吧？”乌索普抱着他们的篮球，伸手拍了拍路飞的肩膀。  
“是啊路飞，明明有着这么美丽的姐姐要陪，这才是要放在第一位的事吧！？”山治恨铁不成钢的用力握了一下路飞的肩膀：“你到底懂不懂lady的心啊？！”  
说完这些，他迅速凑到路飞耳边小声地叮嘱了一句“回去记得给我一个你姐姐的微信”，而后也不管路飞到底搞没搞懂他的意思，跟乌索普两个人勾肩搭背，哥俩好的冲萨路姐弟挥挥手，抱着球走远了。  
“哎？什么不懂lady的心？”路飞有些莫名的转头过来跟萨博对视着：“萨博的篮球明明打得比我还棒啊。”  
“你的同伴很体贴嘛，路飞。”萨博也忍不住微笑了起来：“虽说我的穿着并不会影响我的行动——”但，算啦。谁会拒绝和路飞单独相处的机会呢？她心情很好的搂住了弟弟的胳膊：“走吧路飞？今天就和姐姐好好出去玩吧。”

3.  
不提这件事在草帽团中掀起的波澜，也不谈路飞被伙伴们逼着交出了姐姐的照片，总之，萨博回国这件事总体上来说还是很顺利的，不论是工作这方面，又或许是她回国的根本目的，可以说，一切都在她的掌控下一路顺风顺水的向前进展着。  
而关于萨博回国的目的，艾斯和萨博也在萨博刚刚抵达时举行过一次弟弟不能参加的兄姐密谈，详细的探讨这件事。  
萨博新家附近的咖啡厅里，艾斯和萨博面对面坐着，面前各自放着一杯咖啡，气氛严峻，仿佛是一场临时的审讯会。  
“所以，你这次回来就不打算走了？”艾斯正襟危坐表情认真，是这场谈话严峻气氛的主要维持者。  
“是啊。”萨博则是有些兴趣缺缺的搅拌着面前的咖啡，金色的长发垂在脸侧，使她看上去有些慵懒，但她的脊背却始终习惯性的挺直着：“就留在国内，以后都不会走咯。”  
“你回国就是为了路飞，对吗？”艾斯看着萨博面不改色的喝了两口什么都没加的黑咖啡，忍不住咧了咧嘴，迅速拎起小夹子往自己的咖啡里丢了两块糖：“这么苦的东西亏你喝得下去。”  
“是你的口味像小孩子才对。”萨博眼神都懒得给他一个，随口吐槽着。她垂着眸子沉思了一会儿，才叹了口气，点点头算是同意了艾斯的话：“是，是为了他。我不想把他让给别人。”  
艾斯对于她的回答显然早有预料，却还是忍不住露出一个同情中带着点庆幸的表情：“你也知道我们的弟弟在这方面从来都不开窍，虽然这几年有很多女孩儿在追他，”他注意到萨博搅拌咖啡的手停顿了一下，“但因为他的迟钝，她们从来没有成功过。你觉得你可以让他明白，什么叫做男女之间的情爱吗？”  
萨博沉默着，似乎是在思考什么，好半晌才抬起眼来与艾斯对视：“其实我已经有了方案……”说着她露出一个微笑，坦白了自己的想法：“你明白，我是路飞的姐姐，他会依赖我，听我的话。所以路飞有不明白的事情，我可以慢慢教给他。”  
艾斯愣了一下：“这倒是很有你的风格——”他很想再说些什么叮嘱的话，比如路飞是我们的弟弟，你要手下留情，不然把他弄哭了的话我会教训你，然而这些话在他的喉咙里转了一圈，最终却没能说出口——实在是萨博这些年对于路飞的爱意他是看得最多的那个人，如果这世界上除了他之外还有一个人一定不会伤害路飞，那这个人就一定会是萨博。把宝贝的弟弟交给她，艾斯反而觉得这是最保险的选择。  
他停顿了好一会儿，才找出个恰当的说辞，来认真叮嘱她：“答应我，你一定要跟他谈健全一点的恋爱。”  
萨博用奇怪又好笑的眼神看着他，扬了扬眉毛：“我在你眼里就这么危险？”  
艾斯相当诚恳的点了点头：“在你让我给你打印一份路飞所有朋友的资料表时，你在我眼里就已经是恐怖分子那个级别的人物了。”  
萨博冷笑了一声，撩了撩耳边的长发，端起咖啡杯垂眸：“你发给我资料的速度可不慢，看来是早有准备，不是吗？”  
艾斯连忙咳嗽两下，匆忙举起杯子把咖啡一饮而尽，拒绝再继续这个话题。

4.  
自从萨博回国之后，路飞的身上时不时就会产生一些变化，诸如时常会突然穿着一整套搭配完美的新衣服出现在校园中啊，耳朵上忽然多了个耳洞啊，最新款最时尚的耳机也会在服饰风格相配时恰到好处的挂在他的脖子上啊——等等。  
不得不说，在这样稍微的打扮修饰之后，路飞本就不怎么低的帅气值忽然拔到了一个新的高度——证据就是每当草帽团一起在校外聚餐玩耍时，前来搭讪路飞的女孩儿越来越多了。  
而每一次，当朋友们询问路飞的某一样新物品或者新衣服是哪里来的时候，路飞都会笑嘻嘻的回答：“是萨博送给我的哦。”  
久而久之，每当路飞身上产生任何新变化时，所有人都会下意识地想：啊，这肯定是路飞姐姐的主意。

而路飞的最大变化则产生于草帽团初见萨博的一周后，路飞要搬出寝室，去校外住了。  
草帽团的每个人都是不同的专业，因此都住在不同的宿舍，他们只有社团活动的时间才会整天泡在一起。当路飞在群聊里宣布自己要从寝室搬走，住在校外时，山治和乌索普都自告奋勇跑来帮他收拾。  
路飞杂七杂八的东西很多，甚至还有些是他“探险”时捡来的树枝和小石头，别人觉得是垃圾的东西他却觉得很有趣，有些特别喜欢的一但弄丢还要可惜好久。山治和乌索普往纸箱里放东西的时候还要费神分辨手上拿的这件到底是不是要丢掉的垃圾。  
弄完之后三个人一人抱着两个大纸箱往校外走，一边聊天打闹着。快到校门口时，山治向路飞靠得近了一些，有些欲言又止：“路飞，上次……”  
“嗯？”路飞转头朝他眨眼。  
“上次你姐姐来我们学校的时候，我拜托你的那件事，还记得吗？”山治暗示着，路飞却用茫然的眼神告诉了他答案。  
“就是那个啊！你姐姐的微信！”山治恨铁不成钢的明示。  
“哎？萨博的微信？”路飞一脸不明所以。  
“对，她的微信号，给我一个吧？”  
“唔，倒是没问题啦，但是你要她的微信号做什么？”  
“跟你姐姐聊聊天呗。”山治表情有些漾荡，他抱着箱子扭动着向前走，眼里闪烁着对lady的爱意：“她真的是一位非常美丽且有气质女士，如果可以的话，我希望能和她探讨更多人生的道理，最好还能产生爱情的火花——”  
“是吗？那不行哦。”路飞笑嘻嘻的回绝道。  
空气陷入了短暂的安静。  
“别这么说嘛路飞，你姐姐反正是会交男朋友的，男朋友是我的话你难道不会更放心？”山治不死心的继续规劝。  
路飞摇了摇头，依旧眯着眼睛笑着拒绝：“不会给你哦。”  
“为什么？给我一个不行吗！”  
“不行。”  
“为什么啊！”  
“嘻嘻，没有为什么，不给你是也！”路飞摇头晃脑。  
乌索普的眼神倒是比较好，刚走出校门时就看见了萨博的车——他会印象深刻实在是因为这辆车看起来虽然低调，但价格实在是贵得让人咋舌——他用肩膀撞了一下路飞，用下巴指了指车子的方向：“喂，路飞，你姐姐来接你了。”  
“哦！”路飞转头看向那边，果不其然，那辆车的车灯亮了亮，而后驾驶室的车窗降了下来，额头上架着一副墨镜的萨博坐在车里，微笑着朝他们挥了挥手。  
四个人一起把东西全部运上车之后，萨博从后座的车载小冰箱里为他们一人拿了一瓶水当做慰劳品：“辛苦你们了，待会儿请你们吃个饭吧。想吃什么？”  
乌索普从背后猛地扯了一下眼睛闪着红心，似乎下一秒就要往前蹿两步应约的山治，挠着头傻笑道：“平时路飞也很照顾我们啦，没事的，姐姐不用这么客气！”  
“今天确实不是个好时机，改天等路飞的朋友们都到齐了，再一起出去玩吧？”萨博笑着提议道：“我也很想见见路飞的朋友们呢。”  
寒暄了几句，萨博就回到了驾驶室。路飞还在咕嘟咕嘟喝着水，直到把一瓶抽干，他才吐了口气，抹了抹嘴巴。  
乌索普凑过去拍了拍他的肩膀：“到了新环境一定要好好适应啊，路飞！在外面住自由倒是挺自由的，但是也会很寂寞吧？随时可以叫我们过去一起玩哟！”  
路飞把塑料瓶丢进旁边的垃圾桶，而后回过身露出一个笑：“哦，放心吧！有机会会叫你们的！”说着他拉开了车门坐了进去。  
“不过忙活了这么半天，倒是不知道你接下来要住在哪里啊。”乌索普向后退了一步让路飞把车门关上。车子发动了起来，路飞从车窗探出半个小脑袋，挂着一个大大的笑容：“啊，忘记说了！我以后住在萨博家啦，所以今天是萨博来接我。”  
……  
“哎？！”这是乌索普。  
“哎？！！！！！”这是山治。  
“那就这样，拜拜啦！周一学校见！”还未等他们反应过来，路飞的笑脸便随着车子的前进一起消失不见了。  
站在原地的两个人呆了一会儿，而后彼此对视了一眼。  
“应该不是我们想的那样吧？”乌索普挠挠头发。  
“……应该不是吧。”山治有点不确定的摸了摸下巴，回忆起了刚刚他和路飞的争执。

“路飞这家伙……不会吧。”

5.  
当天晚上八点，草帽团的qq群里面，大家都炸了窝一样的发着消息，并且艾特路飞催他出现。

索隆是不是又在睡觉  
你们好吵啊

索隆是不是又在睡觉  
？我群名片怎么回事

是特别厉害的医生哦！  
啊，索隆你醒了呀，我们在找路飞！

索隆是不是又在睡觉  
路飞？他又做什么了？

Orrrrrange  
你还真的是刚睡醒啊？上午路飞搬寝室的事知道吗？他搬到他姐姐家去住了哦！

索隆是不是又在睡觉  
哦——？真像路飞能干出来的事情呢

Orrrrrange  
……你居然毫不意外？

Orrrrrange  
@放学一起去吃肉吧！ 路飞——！你不会真的是跟你姐姐两个人住在一起的吧？

Turdidae  
看来路飞还没有收拾好房间？别着急，慢慢等吧。

今天也是两位女士最忠诚的骑士  
好的小罗宾♡♡♡♡♡♡

今天也是两位女士最忠诚的骑士  
呜啊啊啊啊啊路飞那小子！！！！！！为什么会这么幸福啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！  
流着血泪拿头撞墙. jpg

索隆是不是又在睡觉  
哈

今天也是两位女士最忠诚的骑士  
？绿藻头你什么意思

索隆是不是又在睡觉  
哈 哈

今天也是两位女士最忠诚的骑士  
想打架就直说？老地方，门禁之前我把你踢到哭

索隆是不是又在睡觉  
就凭你？

今天也是两位女士最忠诚的骑士  
我草了，你来不来？

Orrrrrange  
都给我闭嘴啊！你们到底想不想知道路飞的情况！再吵架我就禁言了！

索隆是不是又在睡觉  
我才懒得跟他多废话。

今天也是两位女士最忠诚的骑士  
啊啊啊娜美小姐♡♡♡我听你的，不跟一株水生绿色植物计较了♡♡♡

Orrrrrange  
@放学一起去吃肉吧！ 路飞不会是跟索隆一样，也睡着了吧？

是特别厉害的医生哦！  
路飞会不会是搬家太忙了，没看手机呀……

放学一起去吃肉吧！  
哎？大家为什么这么热闹？

Orrrrrange  
啊路飞你来了！

Orrrrrange  
快点老实交代，你搬去你姐姐家住到底是什么情况？

放学一起去吃肉吧！  
什么什么情况？疑惑. jpg

Orrrrrange  
你姐姐家就你们两个人住？

放学一起去吃肉吧！  
嗯，对呀！

今天也是两位女士最忠诚的骑士  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！羡慕死了啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！  
流着血泪拿头撞墙. jpg  
流着血泪拿头撞墙. jpg  
流着血泪拿头撞墙. jpg

放学一起去吃肉吧！  
哈哈哈哈山治你在做什么啊，好有趣！

Turdidae  
为什么要搬出去跟姐姐住呢，路飞？

放学一起去吃肉吧！  
啊，这个啊，因为萨博说她刚回国不适应新环境，晚上房子里黑黑的，只有一个人的话会觉得害怕，所以叫我去陪她呀。而且萨博的家离学校很近，上学的话超级方便啦！

索隆是不是又在睡觉  
诶——。是这样吗

是特别厉害的医生哦！  
啊，原来是这样！我也害怕黑暗的房间啦，萨博姐姐确实很需要路飞呢。

Orrrrrange  
虽然姐姐大人的事我不是非常了解，但是……总觉得好像哪里不太对。

Turdidae  
呵呵……有路飞陪着的萨博一定会没问题的。

今天也是两位女士最忠诚的骑士  
国家欠我一个怕黑的姐姐……流泪. jpg

Orrrrrange  
蕾玖姐姐看起来确实不像是怕黑的类型呢。

今天也是两位女士最忠诚的骑士  
……她就算了。

Turdidae  
姑且问一句……路飞你有自己的房间吗？

放学一起去吃肉吧！  
没有啊，萨博的家只有一间卧室啦。

Orrrrrange  
……………………………

索隆是不是又在睡觉  
。

今天也是两位女士最忠诚的骑士  
？！？！？？！！！？？？？！！？！

来晚了在爬记录  
………………………

Turdidae  
哎呀，预料之中呢。

是特别厉害的医生哦！  
诶，大家怎么了？

来晚了在爬记录  
……没事的哦乔巴！你不用明白，我们一起围观就好啦！

是特别厉害的医生哦！  
啊，乌索普你来了！

来晚了在爬记录  
是啊我刚刚赶完结课作业……不是，路飞你跟你姐姐睡一间屋子啊？

放学一起去吃肉吧！  
是哦！

来晚了在爬记录  
不会觉得别扭吗？

放学一起去吃肉吧！  
嗯——不会啦，毕竟萨博以前没出国的时候，我们都是一起睡的哦。

Orrrrrange  
……信息量太大，我已经不知道说什么好了。

Turdidae  
只能说不愧是萨博呢。

放学一起去吃肉吧！  
啊，对了，萨博说回头有空要请大家一起出去吃饭，想去哪里都可以——我们去吃市里那家烤肉吧！！！

放学一起去吃肉吧！  
萨博叫我去洗澡了，那我先下咯，拜拜！

来晚了在爬记录  
啊，路飞走了

今天也是两位女士最忠诚的骑士  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

来晚了在爬记录  
……没事的山治，别太难过  
拍肩. jpg

Turdidae  
呵呵，萨博君真的很有行动力啊。

Orrrrrange  
……………罗宾姐姐是不是知道些什么？方便透露吗？

Turdidae  
嗯，小窗。

6.  
萨博是一个控制欲很强的人，尤其是在工作和弟弟这两个方面。但她从来都能做到不动声色的循序渐进，使得这些路飞身上所有因她而起的变化仿佛自然而然，当事人路飞和其周围的朋友就算有所察觉，也不会感觉哪里不正常。  
路飞的新衣服是全部是她的手笔，在掌握了弟弟详细的尺寸之后，一旦发现想看路飞穿上的装扮就会立刻购买下来，搭配好后整套整套挂在路飞的衣橱里，而路飞向来也不是会在意穿什么的人，她放什么他就会穿什么，改变起来相当顺利；时不时萨博会拿回来一些路飞曾随口提到过“好酷”“喜欢”“想要”的各种物件，不动声色的放在显眼的地方等待他自己发现，待到路飞惊喜的拆开包裹时才一脸“刚想起来还有这回事”的样子，一脸笑意的询问路飞是否喜欢，理所当然她每次都会得到路飞的欢呼和一个大大的拥抱。  
而耳洞这件事是某天萨博突然提议的，当时她正窝在沙发里处理着文件，路飞坐在她身边一边打游戏一边陪她。工作告一段落，她放松了身体，转过头去看抱着手机打游戏的路飞。她的弟弟表情认真又严肃，看起来游戏的战况相当激烈？她凑了过去，歪着头靠在了路飞的肩膀上去看手机屏幕，看了一会儿之后，她挪动了两下，选择了一个更好观赏路飞侧脸的角度安静下来。  
随着游戏结束的音效传出，路飞露出一个胜利的笑容，扔了手机转过头来跟他姐姐对视着，眨了眨眼：“萨博在看什么？”  
“在看你啊。”萨博也微笑了一下，坐起身体，抬手捏住了路飞的耳垂揉了揉：“我觉得你可以尝试打一个耳洞，会很好看。要不要试试？”  
“唔，既然萨博这么说了——可我不知道要带什么样的耳饰哎。”路飞挠了挠头。  
“姐姐会帮你挑啦，放心的打吧。”萨博又歪回她弟弟的肩膀上，闭着眼做出一个有些疲惫，需要休息的样子：“让我再靠一会儿吧，路飞。等下出去吃饭的时候，我带你去打。”  
路飞乖乖的给姐姐调整了一个舒适的位置，笑着拍了拍她：“嗯，萨博辛苦了！那就都听你的啦。”

而这些让伙伴们惊叹的改变也仅仅只是路飞外表上的改变而已，萨博肯定不可能仅止于此。  
最基础的，每日的早安吻晚安吻和出门前必须的拥抱，路飞接受的毫无障碍，甚至偶尔在路飞临睡前，萨博还没来得及提醒他时，路飞已经凑了过来，在萨博的额头上响亮的亲了一口，笑嘻嘻的叮嘱：“这是晚安吻，萨博要记得早点睡哦！”  
而后路飞抱着枕头回卧室去了，留下呆住的萨博一个人在书房里，好半晌她才回过神来，用力地攥紧拳头闭着眼睛控制住出声的欲望，只在心底里大声的叫喊着：我的弟弟为什么会这么可爱？？？？？？？？？  
好想快点回去跟路飞一起睡觉！！！！！这样想着的萨博，打字的速度比平时快了一倍，书房里回荡着噼里啪啦的键盘声。  
没错，在萨博的刻意安排下，两个人就是睡在一张床上的。这栋房子虽然只有一间卧室一张床，但卧室的面积大功能也很全，衣帽间浴室置物柜书桌沙发都是有的。萨博为了不打扰路飞睡觉，才特意挪到书房去工作——虽然书房和卧室也是有门直接连通着的。  
每天清晨两个人几乎都是拥抱着醒来，路飞对此没觉得任何不对劲，他唯一的困扰就是有些担心自己会压到姐姐的长发，而萨博本人则只有心满意足。  
早安吻之后一起去卫生间洗漱，在厨房做些简单的早餐去餐厅吃掉。如果两个人都要出门呢，萨博会开着车把路飞送到学校；路飞没课的时候，两人会在萨博出门前来一个大大的拥抱。  
两人同居的生活进行着，萨博也不断潜移默化地侵占着路飞，从改变他的衣着打扮，到养成两人亲密的小习惯，大半年过去后，路飞的身上几乎处处是萨博留下的痕迹。  
每天拥抱，亲吻彼此的额头脸颊已经成了家常便饭，两人之间的氛围也好到了极点，萨博有时甚至恍惚间觉得，两个人已经是在交往着的了。  
但是没有，她也很清楚的明白这种情况都是自己一手引导而成，路飞也依旧是那个不懂恋爱，却很乐意听姐姐的话的可爱弟弟。  
两人之间的进展就此停止了下来。在没有得到弟弟明确的确认之前，萨博并不想教给路飞更多了，比如亲吻，比如做爱——如果做了这些之后却得知路飞喜欢的人根本不是自己的话，两个人怕是连姐弟也做不成，这是萨博连想也不敢想下去的后果。  
萨博确实成功的改变了路飞的衣着与习惯，但与此同时，路飞对她近乎有求必应的态度也一点点养大了她锁在内心深处代表着贪婪的野兽。如果说刚回国时的萨博还能在路飞面前轻松做到无欲无求，进退自如的话，现在的萨博却已经几乎无法自控了。  
她甚至不能想象假如有一天路飞拉着一个女孩儿来到她面前，笑嘻嘻的说这是他喜欢的人的时候，她该怎么办。  
这是报应吗？对她投机取巧，试图利用姐弟这层关系将路飞绑在身边的的报应？

一片黑暗的房间中萨博轻轻睁开眼睛，怀里是路飞熟悉的温度和气味。月光从窗外撒入，模模糊糊映出他的轮廓，萨博低下头凝视着路飞的睡脸，第无数次地质问自己，到底什么时候才能跟路飞说清楚她的想法？  
然而今夜也依旧得不到答案，萨博固执的环抱着自己的宝藏，如同环抱着一个不知会何时醒来的美梦。她吻了吻路飞的额头，带着甜蜜的满足和侥幸，闭上了眼睛。  
未来的意外那就交给未来的自己处理吧，现在的萨博，只想这样沉浸在有路飞的生活中，哪怕她每天看着宝藏却吃不到嘴，幸福又煎熬，却也心甘情愿。  
天知道萨博是有多想狠狠亲吻路飞，让他因为自己爽到不知所措，因为自己坏心的玩弄而颤抖落泪——但不是现在，不是现在。萨博轻声安抚着笼子里的，劝慰着：路飞接受我的那一天，你才可以跑出来。  
野兽躁动着，最终被安抚了下来，偃旗息鼓，重新被萨博丢进了最深处。  
一夜无梦。

7.  
路飞擦着头发出了浴室，他转了两圈没找到人，站在客厅里抬高声音：“萨博——？”  
“怎么了，路飞？”萨博的声音从卧室里传来。  
“看看你在做什么啦。”路飞笑嘻嘻的拧开卧室的门探头向里看，发现他的姐姐穿着洁白的睡袍，正坐在梳妆台前轻轻拍打着脸蛋。她的长发吹得半干，自然的散在脑后，却没有平日的整齐，看来是还没来得及梳理。她的面前整整齐齐摆着一堆瓶瓶罐罐，上面全是路飞看不懂的文字，暖黄色的台灯映照着她的侧脸，房间里溢满了护肤品散发出的宜人香气。  
路飞关上了门，轻手轻脚走了进去，站在他姐姐的背后，弯下腰来凑近了看她护肤。余光看见了他笑脸的萨博忍不住也微笑起来，转头凑过去亲了他一下。  
“我来帮萨博梳头发！”得了一个吻的路飞笑得更开心了，他拿起桌上的梳子，冲镜子里的萨博眨眨眼。  
萨博忍不住也跟着笑了起来，点点头：“那就拜托你啦。”  
萨博有一头自然卷曲的金发，蓄到了腰部，发质极好，摸起来宛如绸缎一般顺滑。路飞十分热衷于为姐姐梳头这项工作，每次洗完澡都要抢着帮忙，如今这项工作他已经做得很熟练了，动作却还是小心翼翼的。他抓起一缕从根部梳开，再慢慢往上捋顺，生怕弄痛了姐姐一样，脸上的表情严肃又认真。  
这样梳头一般都需要很久的时间，但萨博完全不会着急，她做完了所有的护理流程之后就安安静静的坐在凳子上，撑着下巴注视着镜子里为自己梳头的路飞。  
她瞧见路飞正抿着嘴唇认真注视着手上的活计，细长的眉毛微微皱在一起，潮湿的刘海散在额头上，整张脸在暖光灯光的映衬下看上去可爱的要命。萨博压下想要转过身抱住他蹭一蹭的想法，深吸一口气继续注视着他。  
她注意到路飞擦的半干的头发似乎蓄了水珠即将滴落，刚想开口提醒他擦一下，就有一滴水从路飞的鬓角滑下。  
萨博张开了嘴却忘记发声，视线下意识跟着水滴游移着，滑过路飞的脸颊，脖颈，锁骨，最终隐没在他的卡通睡衣的衣领中，她注视着路飞的湛蓝眼瞳也跟着一点一点变暗，逐渐被欲望填满。  
最终她的视线停在了路飞的锁骨上，凝视了一会儿那里的皮肤，萨博忽然收起了脸上的笑意，面无表情的半阖起眼眸，深蓝色眼睛带着侵略性，就这样从容又优雅的转动眼睛，扫视着路飞的每一处，如同猎豹审视自己的猎物。直白地表露出欲望和企图的她看上去冰冷又慵懒。  
而路飞则丝毫没察觉到这丝危险，他认认真真的与萨博的头发较着劲，直到这头秀发宛如丝绸一般的自然垂在他姐姐身后时，他才大大的松了口气，露出一个大功告成的笑容，抬起眼与镜子里的萨博对视：“完成了哦！”  
他看见萨博带着温柔的笑意注视着他：“辛苦你了，路飞。”  
“完全不辛苦哦！我超级喜欢帮萨博梳头啦。”路飞将梳子好好放在梳妆台上，伸手摸了摸姐姐光滑的发丝：“萨博的头发真的好好看哦。”  
“喜欢的话就多看一看。”萨博笑了起来，站起身轻轻揽住路飞的肩膀，把他往床的方向带着：“明天你就放暑假了，有没有想去玩的地方？”  
“嗯——”路飞跟着姐姐来到床边，踢了鞋子手脚并用爬到床上滚了两圈，窝进被子里眨眨眼：“萨博有想去的地方吗？”  
“能跟路飞待在一起就可以哦。”萨博随手扯了条干毛巾过来，上了床帮弟弟擦头发：“我哪里都可以去。”  
“那我想想哦……”路飞挣扎着抬起头方便萨博给他擦头发。他露出一个思考的表情，好一会儿他似乎想起了什么，拳头击了一下掌心：“说起来——汉库克好像也邀请我去她家玩来着？”  
萨博擦头发的动作一顿，不动声色“哦——”了一声：“汉库克就是那个，你们系的美女教授？”  
“啊——好像就是她？”路飞挠了挠头，表示自己不是很知道她的名声：“汉库克总是跟我说些奇怪的话哎，虽然她每次都给我带吃的，我觉得她人很好啦——但她为什么会总问我要不要跟她亲亲？”  
“哎——她还说过些什么？”萨博垂着眼睛，轻轻取下擦完了水的毛巾，叠好放在床头。  
“唔，这个啊……好像还问过我，要不要结婚，以后孩子想要几个——这样的问题。”说到这里路飞忍不住哈哈大笑了起来：“这家伙还真是很奇怪啊！”  
“路飞不想跟她亲亲吗？”萨博微笑着挪到了路飞的身边，揽住他的肩膀温柔的询问着。  
“嗯——”路飞皱着眉头思考了起来，半晌后露出一个笑容：“不想哦。”  
萨博抬手摸了摸他后脑的黑发，低低的笑了两声：“那路飞知道她想要的亲亲是什么样子的吗？”  
“不是亲额头亲脸颊么？”路飞理所当然的答道：“但是我并不是很想亲她哎，总觉得哪里怪怪的。”  
“——不是哦。”萨博忍住了笑意，低下头与路飞额头相抵，蹭了蹭：“她说的亲亲是指大人之间的那种。路飞想不想试一试？”  
“大人之间的那种？”路飞伸手搂住姐姐的脖子，注视着她近在咫尺的眼睛，嘻嘻笑了起来：“听上去超级有趣啊！要试，萨博教教我吧！”  
“这个亲亲要闭上眼睛，路飞。”萨博的声音里带着浓浓的笑意，伸手环住了路飞的腰。  
“哦！”路飞把眼睛闭了起来。  
萨博的眼睛暗了暗。她看着怀里乖乖闭着眼睛，一脸期待的路飞，深吸一口气，强迫自己冷静下来。  
两人第一次的亲吻，她要尽量慢一些，温柔一些，好让路飞喜欢上这种感觉——  
“怎么了，萨博？”路飞闭着眼睛，疑惑的歪了歪头：“快点亲我啊？好慢哦。”  
……去他妈的温柔，萨博听见了自己的理智碎裂的声音。她不再犹豫，捏住了路飞的下巴，低下头，粗暴的吻了上去。

路飞闭着眼睛，只感觉到眼前的光线一暗，他姐姐身上的香气扑面而来，随即唇上一软，有什么柔软又湿润的东西探进了他的唇缝，撬开了他的牙关，缠住他的舌头不断吮舔着，带着要把他整个人吞下去的气势，在他口中扫荡。  
路飞皱起眉头，他被舔的又痒又麻有些难以忍受，但这份麻痒里似乎还掺着一丝奇妙的快感，使得他忍不住逐渐入了迷。恍惚间他感觉到了萨博喷洒在他的脸颊上的粗重鼻息和揽住他的腰的，越来越用力的手臂，但下一秒，他的意识又被萨博的舔舐拉扯回了这个黏糊糊的吻中。  
路飞死死闭着眼睛，慢慢适应着萨博凶狠的亲吻，搂住萨博脖子的手也越来越紧。他的舌头逐渐生涩的动了起来，有些无措的回应着萨博的纠缠。  
吻到一半，萨博的理智稍稍回笼，她觉察出路飞气息不稳，明显是还没太适应接吻时的呼吸，于是她松开了嘴唇，稍稍抬起头给路飞留出换气的空间。  
路飞还沉浸在这个亲吻里没回过神来，他被放开之后嘴巴都忘记合上，舌头下意识的追出了一点，水光滑亮的翘在空气中，看起来色气得要命。  
萨博忍住立刻亲上去的欲望，抬手摸了摸路飞泛红的脸颊，拇指蹭着他紧紧闭起来的眼睛，而后她低头亲了亲他的鼻尖：“路飞，接吻要用鼻子呼吸，别忘了。”  
路飞稍微睁开了眼睛，瞳孔里带着点湿润的雾气看向萨博，露出一个笑：“亲到一半的时候我忘记了……因为和萨博亲亲太舒服了，脑袋有点晕。”  
“那还要继续吗？”萨博也朝他微笑。  
“要！”路飞用力点头，两人相视而笑。萨博抬手捂住了路飞的眼睛，低头吻上了路飞自觉张开来的嘴唇。

8.  
“所以，你和萨博每天都在亲亲？是什么样的亲亲？”艾斯撑着下巴听着路飞手脚并用的给他讲述姐弟俩同居的事，听到“每天我跟萨博都会亲亲啦”的时候，他忍不住出声打断了路飞的叙述，问了一句。  
“嗯——一开始是亲额头亲脸颊，这样子。”路飞一边回忆着，一边笑嘻嘻的道：“是萨博说的啦，她说这样做的话会显得我们比较亲密！”  
“等一下，一开始？”艾斯抓住了重点：“……那现在呢？”  
“现在就是大人之间的亲亲啦！”路飞点了点自己的嘴唇，笑弯了眼睛：“每次都是亲在这里，还要亲好久，虽然会很累，但是超级舒服的！”  
艾斯沉默了一会儿，捂住额头叹了口气：“虽然我大概猜到了……但还是问一句啊。你们现在，有在交往吗？”  
“哎，交往？”路飞一脸茫然。  
“就是谈恋爱，交往，成为恋人，在一起……随便怎么说都好，”艾斯顿了一下，盯住了路飞的眼睛，一字一句重复道：“总之，不是恋人这种关系的话，做大人之间的亲亲就是不对的哦。”  
路飞睁大眼睛思考着，好一会儿才理解了现状：“可是萨博说跟她的话就可以……”  
艾斯叹了口气，抬手揉了揉路飞的脑袋：“不可以的，路飞，这个方面你不能什么都听她的。你们俩还没有确定恋人的关系就做这种亲密的事，万一，我说万一啊，假如萨博有一天交了男朋友，那路飞你要怎么办？”  
“……”路飞忽然闭上了嘴巴，沉默的看着艾斯。  
“如果她的男朋友不准她以后再跟你亲亲，你要怎么办？说到底男朋友这个身份确实是比弟弟要更重要一些的，因为男朋友是要陪伴她一辈子的存在，而你小子——”艾斯伸手弹了一下路飞的额头：“你小子会找一个不知道哪儿跑来的女朋友，把你姐姐忘得干干净净哦。”  
“……不会的！”路飞捂着脑门沉默了好一会儿，才像是想通了些什么，抬起头来坚定的跟艾斯对视着：“我不会有女朋友，也不会让萨博交男朋友的……我可以做她的男朋友！”  
“嘿——”艾斯撑着下巴半耷拉着眼皮，心下暗暗吐槽着“我明明是单身为什么要这样帮妹妹弟弟解决感情问题”，一边一脸无聊的拉长音应了路飞一声：“你小子很有气概嘛，那就去跟萨博好好说清楚，让她明白你的心意哦。”  
“嗯！”路飞端起自己的水杯一饮而尽，很严肃的点头：“那我先回家了哦，艾斯！”  
“路上小心——”艾斯有气无力冲他的背影挥了挥手，看着人没影了，才从兜里掏出手机，编辑了一条信息发送出去。

火拳boy  
我帮你解决了一件大事，今年一起出去吃饭的话都是你结账啊。

变态弟控  
？

火拳boy  
你回家就知道了。下了，我要健身了

变态弟控  
嗯，去吧

萨博并没有把艾斯的发来的简讯当回事，今天已经是年终的最后一天了，年假明天开始，公司所有人都忙的焦头烂额。  
给路飞传了条要晚回家的简讯，她继续处理着文件，艾斯发来的简讯很快就被她抛在了脑后，彻底忘记了。  
路飞回到家之后在客厅里转了一圈儿，他有些按捺不住莫名鼓噪起来的心跳，漫无目的的晃了好一会儿之后挠了挠头，盘腿坐在沙发上思考自己要怎么跟萨博说。恰巧这时萨博的简讯发来，他盯着消息看了好一会儿，有些犯难了，想了想他找到了草帽团的聊天群，往里面发了条消息。

给我好好听团长说话啊你们！  
我想跟萨博告白，可她今晚要加班，怎么办？@全体成员

快点把社团费交出来  
…………什么，你开窍了

Turdidae  
你可以直接抱住她，说出来就好了哦。

给我好好听船长说话啊你们！  
嗯——但是每次加班她都会很累，我希望能在她有精神的时候再说啦

给我好好听团长说话啊你们！  
开窍是什么意思？

快点把社团费交出来  
哈哈……没事。嗯，罗宾说得没错，就算你姐姐很累，你只要抱住她好好说出口，就可以啦。

给我好好听团长说话啊你们！  
嗯——但我想先给萨博做点晚饭，让她先吃点东西，有精神了再说，但我不会做饭哎

今天也是两位女士最忠诚的骑士  
……你小子终于对姐姐下手了吗…… 泪流满面. jpg 呜呜呜萨博小姐就这么便宜了这个臭橡胶……

快点把社团费交出来  
山治君。

今天也是两位女士最忠诚的骑士  
呜呜……好的，娜美小姐……@给我好好听团长说话啊你们！ 混蛋橡胶手机上点份巴拉蒂的外卖，我会帮你好好做的！你姐姐喜欢吃什么？

给我好好听团长说话啊你们！  
哇帮大忙了！有山治的料理的话她一定会立刻精神起来的！！！！！！

给我好好听团长说话啊你们！  
萨博喜欢喝咖啡，还有拉面，她喜欢吃拉面！！！！！

今天也是两位女士最忠诚的骑士  
咖啡还好说，拉面啊……送到地方会泡发来着。我把汤面和配菜分开放，等你姐姐回来之后，你把它们放在一起端出来就可以了，但是摆盘……你小子搞出来的拉面面码我总觉得会很烂

今天也是两位女士最忠诚的骑士  
不过算了，如果是你送的话萨博小姐应该不会介意……

给我好好听团长说话啊你们！  
嘻嘻，谢谢山治啦，我去点外卖！

索隆是不是叒在睡觉  
路飞终于要跟他姐姐告白了？哈，那家伙也挺不容易的

索隆是不是叒在睡觉  
……别再改我的群名片了

有三千部下的社团长乌索普  
什么，路飞终于要告白了？路飞！加油啊啊啊啊！！！！！！

是强壮的医生！  
哇啊，结果会怎么样呢，好期待啊～！

快点把社团费交出来  
……不，一定会成功的吧。就萨博看路飞的眼神来说，我只会惊讶她怎么可以忍耐到现在还不下手。 扶额叹气. jpg

Turdidae  
呵呵，谁知道呢？

于是萨博十一点打开家门时，就收获了一个翘首以盼等她回来的弟弟和一大碗拉面，一杯咖啡。  
她的弟弟在她推门进来时跑到玄关用力拥抱了她，然后笑嘻嘻的说“我为你准备了好吃的哦，萨博！”，接着把她拉进餐厅。  
摆在桌上的拉面冒着热腾腾的白气，餐桌对面就是弟弟的笑脸，萨博又感觉到了那种被可爱狠狠击中了胸口的感觉。她抬手揉了揉路飞的头发，露出一个疲惫又开心的笑容，拎起桌上的筷子双手合十：“——那我开动了。”  
拉面虽然卖相很差，但味道非常不错，咖啡的味道虽然有些微妙的刺激感，但意外的非常美味。萨博也从来不是饭量很小的女生，她的吃相虽然还算斯文，但速度极快，不一会儿，这一碗面和一杯咖啡就被她吃了个精光。在她吸面时，路飞一直撑着下巴晃荡着双腿，带着一脸笑意注视着她。

萨博满足又优雅的擦擦嘴，吃饱之后她整个人的精神状态都好了些。捏了一把弟弟的脸蛋，她露出一个微笑，准备端起杯子和碗去清洗一下，动作却被路飞拦住了：“萨博先去洗澡休息一下吧？这个我来做就好啦！”  
“啊，那就拜托你啦。”萨博完全不会跟路飞争这个，相反她在为路飞付出的同时，也非常乐意享受路飞为她做的一切。  
她看着路飞乐颠颠儿的捧着碗去了厨房，一边笑弯了眼睛，一边抬手挽起了自己的头发扎好，随后转身去了浴室。她决定要趁现在好好洗个澡放松，以最好的状态迎接睡前与弟弟的相处。  
今晚也要亲路飞亲个够。想到这里，萨博忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，愉快的低笑起来。虽然随着亲吻次数的增加，每一次她都会比之前更想要对路飞出手，现在已经快到极限了，但目前她还忍得住。  
这个假期就是个好机会，向路飞说清楚心意，然后再慢慢的吃掉他……萨博将全身浸泡在热水里，侧身倚在浴缸壁上，闭上眼沉浸在回忆和妄想中，补充着路飞能量。

9.  
例行的护肤和弟弟帮忙梳头发之后，两个人彻底放松下来躺在床上时已经快凌晨一点了。萨博慵懒的环着路飞的腰，脸颊贴着路飞的额头，享受着此刻的宁静。  
等了好一会儿，她才亲了一下路飞的额头，然后低下头来对上了路飞一直注视着她的，闪闪发亮的眼睛，扬扬眉毛：“已经一点了还这么有精神……是想和我说点什么吗？”  
路飞点了点头，却又摇了摇头：“我是有一件很想说的事啦，但萨博已经很累了，还是早点休息比较好！明天再说这些也可以啦。”  
萨博微笑，在内心拷问了一下自己为什么要习惯性装虚弱来博取路飞的关心和照顾，现在翻车都没处诉苦。她抬手碰住了路飞的脸颊，凑过去亲了亲他的鼻尖：“可我想现在听你说，不然我睡不着。”  
“哎，是这样吗？”果然路飞相信了。他眨了眨眼，小小的拧起眉头，似乎是纠结了一下，而后很快做出了决定：“那就现在告诉你吧！”  
他向前蹭了蹭，手脚并用搂住萨博的腰和大腿，抱住了她，以极近的距离注视着萨博的眼睛，认真的宣布：“我喜欢萨博，想要和萨博永远在一起！我可以做萨博的男朋友吗？”

我可以做萨博的男朋友吗？

萨博睁大眼睛，愣住了。她感到自己的心脏飞速的跳动了起来，惊喜幸福混杂着微量的难以置信使她感到有些晕眩：路飞跟我告白了？  
只一瞬的沉默之后，她听见自己用带着笑意的声音回答：“可以啊。”  
闻言，路飞龇着牙，毫无保留的露出一个大大的笑：“那以后萨博就是我的女朋友啦！艾斯说亲亲只能和恋人一起做，所以以后萨博就只能跟我亲亲哦，嘻嘻……”  
他正高兴着，萨博却忽然挣脱了他的手，从他的怀抱里坐了起来。路飞疑惑的抬眼望去，瞧见了萨博坐得笔直的背影，还未等他询问，他的姐姐便转过了头来，平静的注视着他。  
路飞的疑问卡在了嗓子里，因为他看见了萨博注视着他的眼睛。那双眼睛里似乎涌动着深不见底的暗流，隔着一层薄薄的屏障有什么激烈翻滚着，仿佛下一秒就要喷薄而出。路飞嗅到了一丝危险，但还未等他有什么反应，萨博就彻底转过了身来，倾身按住了他的肩膀。  
路飞整个人被萨博投下的阴影所覆盖，萨博的发丝和身上的香气也随之笼罩了下来，将路飞的身体、视野与嗅觉一起困在了一处小小的空间内，在这个空间内，路飞能感受到的只有萨博。  
两人就这样对峙着，一时间没人说话，空气陷入了短暂的沉默。路飞睁大了眼睛看着他的姐姐，好一会儿之后他如同确认了什么一般，再次露出了一个笑容：“嗯，萨博想做什么都可以哦。”  
我还什么都没问呢，萨博深吸一口气。她抬手捂住了他过于灼人的眼睛，低下头吻住了他的嘴唇。

这是一个路飞再熟悉不过的亲吻。两人唇齿交缠着，粘腻的水声不断响起。萨博的手窸窸窣窣往下摸索着，从路飞的衬衣下摆探了进去，微凉的手指仔细摩挲着他的皮肤，路飞颤抖了一下，敏感的皱起了眉头。  
他不知道萨博接下来要做些什么，而且今夜的萨博就连眼神都满溢着想要把他吞下肚子的欲望，这难免让路飞有些不知所措。  
萨博感觉到了路飞的紧绷。她移开了捂着路飞双眼的手，拇指轻轻抚了抚他紧闭的眼睛，轻声道：“别紧张，路飞。我会教你一些恋人之间才能做的事，结束之后，我们俩就再也不会分开了。”  
路飞睁开眼睛，目光灼灼的盯着她：“再也不会分开？那萨博就快点教我吧！”他挣扎着抬起头，吻了吻萨博的鼻尖，露出一个笑脸安抚她：“我没有紧张啦。已经说了吧？萨博想做什么都是可以的哦。”  
“啊啊……”萨博摸了摸鼻子，低低的应了他一声：“慢慢来，路飞。今夜还很长。”说着，她直起了身体，伸手一粒一粒为路飞解开了睡衣的纽扣。她纤长的睫毛半垂，动作不紧不慢，看上去优雅又冷静至极。  
很快路飞精瘦的胸膛便袒露在了暖黄的光线之下，萨博的指尖点了上去，玩耍一般从路飞锁骨的小窝慢慢向下滑落，滑过路飞的乳尖，腹肌，肚脐。路飞被这样若有若无的力道抚摸着，只觉得有种异样的快感产生。  
萨博的手指轻轻勾住了他睡裤和内裤的边缘，慢慢向下拉着，逐渐露出了他稀稀落落的耻毛和沉睡在毛丛中的性器。萨博似乎是微笑了一下，而后轻轻拍了拍他的屁股：“抬起来一些，我帮你把裤子脱掉。”  
路飞乖乖配合萨博抬起腰，于是睡裤顺利的被萨博剥了下来，丢到了一边，全程路飞一直注视着萨博不紧不慢的动作，只在中途有些奇怪的抬起手按了按自己的心口。他觉得自己的状态有些奇怪——他的心跳不受控制的加快，下意识产生了些他自己都不明白的，莫名的期待，为此他抿住嘴唇端着一个严肃的表情，努力让自己看上去正常一些。  
于是萨博再次抬眼时差点儿就笑出了声，被可爱的。喜欢的人可爱过头要怎么办？萨博别无选择，只好伸手将他揽进怀里，抵住他额头，含笑低声：“路飞，嘴唇别抿这么紧，我们接吻。”  
于是路飞闭上眼睛张开嘴，舌尖也自觉吐出一点来方便萨博吻他。然而被吻住的同时，萨博的手也轻轻揉捏着他大腿内侧的皮肤，慢慢摸索着握住了他的性器。路飞鼻音浓重的唔了一声，剩下的疑问却被萨博吞了下去。  
路飞的性器粉扑扑的，此刻被萨博握在手里不紧不慢的揉捏搓弄着，陌生的快感顺着接触的地方，仿佛电流一般蔓延遍他的全身。  
萨博的手法相当周到，不仅照顾到棒身，还用指尖捻起垂在下方的囊带轻轻揉弄，不一会儿路飞就被她揉弄得半勃了起来。  
两人的嘴唇适时分开，路飞觉出变化，几乎是迫不及待的跟着萨博一起看了过去，他有些惊讶的眨眨眼：“我的鸡鸡……变大了？”  
萨博也注视着弟弟称得上可爱的性器，忍不住露出一个笑。她用指尖抵住性器顶端的小口缓缓磨蹭着，一边耐心的给路飞解释：“这就是勃起，一般男孩子青春期都会有的现象……唔，你算个例外。”  
路飞被搓弄的又爽又煎熬，只好抬手搂住萨博的脖子不让自己彻底软进姐姐怀里。他小小的蹭动着调整姿势，无意中抬起眼扫到了萨博的侧脸，看见了一个他不曾见过的萨博。  
他的姐姐脸上带着些红晕，嘴角噙着一个优雅又兴奋的微笑，那双深蓝的眼眸沉淀了浓厚得化不开的情欲，正直白地注视着他的身体。这样的她看上去有些病态，但又性感至极。  
路飞根本无法将目光从这样的萨博身上移开，他只觉得自己的心跳更快了。而萨博则感到手里路飞的性器颤抖了一下，笔直地硬了起来。她满意的舔了舔嘴唇，松开路飞让他躺回床上，而后伸手拉开了床头柜的抽屉，摸出一瓶已经启了封的润滑剂——萨博从来都会对任何可能要发生的事做好充足的准备，尤其是关于路飞的。  
路飞撑起上半身注视着萨博的动作，他的睡衣还挂在他的双肘上，除此之外整个人光溜溜的袒露在空气之中。  
“路飞，你知道吗？男孩子做爱的时候不仅仅只能用前面哦。”萨博在自己的手掌上倒满了润滑液，用掌心捂热，一边低下头来亲了亲小路飞的头部：“后面的穴道里也有一个能获得快感的地方，据说刺激起来会比摸前面更加舒服。”  
萨博的声音中充满了诱哄的味道。她用手指抵住了路飞的穴口缓缓打着圈儿，同时抬起眼睛注视着她的弟弟，似征询却又笃定的笑了：“可以让我进去吗，路飞？”  
路飞有些似懂非懂，却毫不犹豫的点了点头：“当然可以啦，进来吧！”  
萨博满意的轻笑一声，将手指缓缓探了进去的同时，她撩起了侧脸落下的发丝，低头含住了路飞的性器。  
路飞睁大了眼睛，还未来得及说些什么，萨博的口交便使他忘记了他想说的话。高热的口腔包裹住棒身缓缓吞吐着，舌尖时不时就用力摩擦过最敏感的顶部，这份快感对于初学者路飞来说实在是强烈的过分了，以至于萨博探进他体内四处摸索的手指的存在感都淡泊了许多。  
萨博并不着急给路飞口出来，她更倾向于让路飞仔仔细细的感受一下第一次勃起射精的快感。她舔舐吮吸的力道不重，更多的像是一种逗弄，而她的注意力则更多的放在了手指和对路飞的反应的感受上。直到路飞的性器上沾满了口水，后面的穴道也被抽插的泛起水光时，萨博才在慢悠悠的探索中寻找到了路飞的G点，手指抵住那里缓缓的揉按了起来。  
路飞已经被前段温水煮青蛙一样的快感逼急了。他不知道他想要什么，虽然一直处于一种十分舒服的状态中，却依旧觉得焦躁至极，而萨博的唇舌施与他的爱抚一方面缓解了他的干渴，一方面又让他越发的难过了起来。  
而此刻，萨博的手指仿佛带上了同样的魔力一般，抵住那处缓缓揉动时，另一种温柔的快感如潮水一般涌了上来，路飞不受控制的夹紧了萨博的手指，试图并起双腿阻碍这种感觉，却被萨博迅速抬手镇压住，于是路飞再次陷入了享受又折磨的温吞快感中。萨博愉快的慢慢舔着路飞的性器，一边抬起眼来注视着路飞难过又舒服的表情。  
最终被磨上高潮的时候，路飞连眼角都是红的，整个人虚脱的倒在床单上喘气，小声地哼哼，呻吟着。萨博含着满嘴弟弟的精液抬起头，舔了舔嘴唇，喉咙一滑咽了下去。  
“舒服吗，路飞？”她凑过去吻了吻他的额头，着迷的盯着他爽到失神的表情。  
“……舒服。”路飞恍惚回过神来，对上姐姐的眼睛，笑了笑：“萨博真的很厉害……！”  
“还会有更厉害的地方哦。”萨博张口含住了他的耳廓，轻轻地啃咬舔舐着，手指依旧插在路飞的后穴里缓缓按摩着他的前列腺：“这还只是前戏呢。”  
“前戏？”路飞有点不确定的眨眨眼。二十岁的男孩子正是精力最充足旺盛的时候，在萨博持续多方位的撩拨下，路飞很快的再次硬了起来。  
“做爱呢，要分前戏和正式插入。”萨博微笑着捏了捏路飞的脸颊，直起身体抽出了手指：“刚刚做给你的是前戏哦。接下来才是正式开始呢。”  
说着，她分开双腿跨在了路飞的上方，伸手握住了路飞的性器扶好：“听好了，路飞。夫妻之间想要生小宝宝的话，就得这样做哦。”  
“小宝宝？”路飞睁大了眼睛。他看着萨博一手掀起了睡裙的下摆，一手握着他的性器缓缓的坐了下去。他感到有什么温热又柔软的东西抵住了他的龟头磨蹭了两下，而后一点点的包裹住了他，将他吞了进去。  
路飞无法抑制的呻吟出了声，他无法想象萨博的身体构造到底是怎么将他吸进去的，这份爆炸一样的快感完全打了他个措手不及。此刻他的性器被萨博的下面紧紧缠住吮吸着，肉壁带着紧致的力道压迫着他的肉棒，快感从下体激烈的窜进他身体的每个角落，他舒服的有些不知所措了，却无法也不想阻止萨博缓缓的将他吞下去。  
萨博仿佛是在欣赏路飞的不知所措一般，眼中的兴奋不减反增。她控制着下落的速度和力道，待到完全将路飞吞了进去之后，她完全止住了动作，给路飞在激烈的快感中喘息的时间。她俯身亲了亲路飞因呻吟而合不拢的嘴巴，爱怜的摸了摸他的头发：“恭喜处男毕业，路飞的第一次是姐姐的了哦。”  
路飞晕晕乎乎的抬起手搂住了萨博的脖子，胡乱点了点头，却被萨博捏住了下巴吻了上去，堵住了他变了腔调的呻吟声。萨博的手指向后摸去，再次插进了路飞的后穴中，抵住了他的敏感点玩耍一般戳弄着。  
路飞几乎是被萨博挑在即将要高潮的临界点玩弄着，萨博的下面紧紧地缠住了他却不动作，而插在他体内的手指却不断地施与刺激，使得他不会立刻就射出来，却也舒服的要融化掉了。  
萨博耐心的等待着路飞适应这种过于强烈的刺激，直到他稍稍从快感中回过神来，被她纠缠着的舌头开始有了一些回应时，她开始一点一点有节奏的收缩着肉壁挤压路飞的性器，享受着弟弟的肉棒。  
路飞才刚刚回笼的意识又被她的收缩和吮吸打散了。他的鼻息粗重起来，想要向后挣脱这个粘腻的吻呻吟出声，舌头却被萨博咬住，仔细的舔吮着。他搂着萨博脖子的胳膊紧了紧，手却轻轻地攥在了一起，防止无意识间抓到姐姐的后背。  
“不要这么快就射出来，路飞。”萨博在一吻结束之后又亲了亲他的嘴唇，用额头抵着他的额头蹭了蹭：“你这样戳着，姐姐很舒服，所以你再多忍耐一下，等着姐姐一起高潮，好不好？”  
萨博几乎从不这么直白地撒娇，所以路飞看不出这其中的不对，也根本无法拒绝她。他睁开眼睛，很认真的点了点头，严肃的应道：“我会努力忍住的，我也想要萨博变得这么舒服！”  
“姐姐太喜欢你了，路飞。”萨博简直要被他可爱死了，她根本忍不住想要继续欺负路飞的欲望，这样可爱的弟弟无论怎么吃都实在是吃不够。于是她坐直了身体，冲路飞眨了眨眼睛：“那我要动了哦，你要好好坚持住，忍耐到我说可以的时候。”  
“好！不过萨博要怎么……唔，等，啊啊……！”还未等路飞的话说完，萨博的腰便上下挺动了起来，肉穴仿佛有了生命力一般，紧紧包裹住了路飞的性器，上下吮吸着。路飞的话说到了一半就直接转化成了直白地呻吟声，此刻他不得不拼命的忍住直接高潮的欲望，用力地咬住牙关绷着身体，抗拒着萨博吞吃他肉棒时产生的巨大的快感。这实在是有点太困难了，因为萨博不仅在吞吃他的前面，插在他穴里的手指还在一直不停的按摩着前列腺。  
“呜啊……萨博，不要，不要再摸了……”路飞的呻吟声都变了个调，他想伸手拉出萨博插在自己后面的手指，却被萨博伸手按住了肩膀，用力将他推回了床上。他在混乱之中抬眼望向姐姐，却被她温柔的笑意安抚了下来：“没事的路飞，你可以忍得住，再坚持一下，好吗？”  
路飞胡乱的点了点头。他已经没有余裕去回复萨博的话了，只是忍耐着不直接射出来已经耗尽他所有的精力，过载的快感快要将他的神志都烧空了。在萨博不断向下吞吃他的过程中，每一次深入的吞吃都会有软肉撞到他敏感的龟头，他只能拼命吸紧了小腹去抵挡这份快感。  
在长时间的忍耐下连快感也都成了煎熬，沉浸在快感中意识昏沉的路飞忽然感到包裹着他的肉壁开始抽搐，有什么温暖的东西淋了下来，浇在了他的龟头上，萨博带着喘息的声音也在此时也在他耳边响了起来：“一起高潮吧……路飞。”  
路飞整个人都颤抖了一下，忍耐已久的高潮轰然而至，他尖叫着将精液射进了萨博的身体里，任由这份爆炸一般的快感洗刷他的全身。萨博也沉浸在路飞带给她的快感中，穴道紧紧绞住了路飞的性器，将他射出的精液尽数吞下。

路飞回过神来时，萨博已经从他身上离开，正侧躺在他身边安静的注视着他。他有些迟缓飞眨了眨眼，露出一个笑容：“我有好好的忍耐到最后哦，萨博。”  
萨博忍不住笑了出来，凑过去狠狠的亲了一下他的额头：“你做得很棒，路飞。”  
“太舒服了……舒服过头了。”路飞翻了个身，抱住了他的姐姐，嗓音懒洋洋的拉长了，软软糯糯的说着他的感想：“我还是第一次这么舒服……。”  
“我也非常舒服。”萨博满脸笑意注视着她的宝贝弟弟：“喜欢的话，我们每天都可以做。”  
“但！是！”路飞忽然加重了语气，抬手捧住了萨博的脸颊：“萨博从头到尾连衣服都没有脱，也一直是萨博在摸我，这是不是太不公平了！我也想让萨博舒服啊！”  
萨博被捧住脸颊，一时倒是没有说话，只颤了颤她金色的睫毛。而后她垂下眼睛，缓缓侧头吻了一下路飞的手掌，启唇轻笑一声，探舌暗示性极强的舔了舔她亲吻的那处：“你真的想看？”  
路飞觉得自己心跳又快了起来。他不自觉的放开了双手，用力点了点头。  
“我听说过哦，有一次你不小心看到了女人的裸体，连害羞的反应都没有。”萨博坐起了身体，面朝着路飞开始解自己的衣扣，带着点笑意解释：“所以我以为你也不会对我的身体感兴趣——”  
“萨博是不一样的！”路飞也挣扎着坐起身体，盘腿注视着萨博解衣扣的动作，认真地道：“我对她没有兴趣，但我想知道萨博全部的事情！”  
“你真是，太会说话了。”萨博愉快的笑出了声。她将肩带从肩膀上褪了下来，露出白皙的胸膛和不大不小，看上去相当秀气的乳房，而后她继续将裙子向下褪，露出隐约看得见腹肌的小腹，平滑的人鱼线，私处浓密的毛丛和白皙的大腿。最终睡裙被萨博从脚腕上摘掉扔在了一边，堪称完美的躯体被完全展露在了路飞眼前。  
萨博的身体就如同她本人一样，比起丰臀肥乳的直白情色来讲，更加优雅理智一些。她的胸部和臀部都是看上去刚刚好可以掌握的大小，皮肤光滑，小腹平坦，一切看上去似乎都是恰到好处的。  
路飞把探究的目光落在了萨博覆盖着浓密阴毛的私处——那里的毛发也是金色的——他无法自控的开始好奇，萨博的身体究竟是怎么将他吞进去的。  
“对这里感兴趣吗？”萨博注意到了路飞的目光，忍不住笑意。她缓缓张开了双腿，也将自己的性器展露在了路飞面前。路飞注视着萨博与他完全不一样的身体，那里泛着性感的深红色，而萨博刚刚将他吞进去得穴口此时还随着呼吸微微张合着，缓缓吐出他刚刚射进去的精液，粘得艳红的穴口和会阴上都是的。  
“想摸就摸吧，我教你怎么摸。”萨博看穿了路飞的纠结，忍着笑意伸手拉住了他的手腕，将他的手带了过来：“伸出你的手指……对，来，这样，可以随便摸哦。”  
路飞被牵引了过去，他用手指小心翼翼的戳了戳看上去娇嫩又脆弱的穴口，有些难以置信的眨眨眼：“刚刚萨博把我吞下去的地方就是这里？看起来好小哦……我没有把它撑破吗？”  
“放心吧，它的弹性很好。”萨博捉住路飞的手指，抵住自己的穴口，往里面缓缓插了进去：“你看，这个样子是不会有事的。”  
路飞感觉到自己的手指被吞进了一个灼热又紧致的地方，里面并不太光滑，有很多凸起，摸起来触感十分奇妙。他小心翼翼的转动着手指慢慢摸索，一边抬起眼来看着姐姐：“怎么样做才能让萨博感觉到舒服呢？”  
“让女孩子感觉到舒服的话有两种方式哦。”萨博牵起路飞的另一只手，一边解释着，一边引导着他去触摸：“这里叫做阴蒂，用手指揉捏它的话会产生快感，这是第一种方式。还有一种方式就是你插在我身体里的手指咯，你可以尝试来回抽插，或者旋转手指。”  
路飞很听话的轻轻捏住了小巧的阴蒂来回揉捏着，与此同时，手指也尝试着缓缓抽插，脸上的表情认真又紧张。与其说是他的爱抚取悦了萨博，不如说萨博是被他这样生涩又认真的模样给逗乐了，她忍不住的微笑了起来，抬手摸了摸路飞的头发，压低了声音诱惑道：“路飞，还有一种能让我更舒服的方法，你要试试吗？”  
“当然！”路飞停下了手上的动作，兴致勃勃的点点头。  
“来。”萨博的手扣住了他的后脑勺，温柔却不容置疑的把他的脑袋压了下去：“姐姐教你怎么口交。”  
路飞顺着萨博的力道趴了下去，以极近的距离仔细看着她的性器。萨博一手抚摸着他的脑袋，另一只手不紧不慢的点了点路飞的嘴唇：“把舌头伸出来，路飞。”而后她戳了戳自己的阴蒂示意：“你可以用舌尖舔它，也可以将它含进嘴唇，用牙齿轻轻地磨一磨……力道不能太重。”  
路飞点了点头，伸出舌头开始试探性的舔舐起来。萨博的私处有一股很惑人的甜香，路飞不知道什么叫荷尔蒙，但他觉得这股若有若无的香气闻着让人头脑发热，但实际尝起来味道确实不怎么样，好闻的淫水吃起来却是又腥又涩的，路飞闭上眼睛含住了小巧的阴蒂，用舌头来回舔弄着，有些晕晕乎乎的嫌弃着味道，却被这股腥味儿刺激的全身发热了起来。  
他的动作带着初学者的生涩，却极其小心认真，好一会儿他才听见萨博带着明显变得粗重了的呼吸，继续教导：“你做得很棒，路飞……可以试着扩大范围舔一舔。不用这么紧张，你的口交很舒服哦。”  
路飞闷闷的嗯了一声。他不再收敛力道，舌头仔仔细细的舔舐着他姐姐私处的软肉，舌头卷到的淫水和精液就直接喉咙一滚吞下肚。有啧啧的水声随着他的舔弄不断响起，听上去色情的要命，而路飞在舔完了周围的淫液之后，再次回过头来用嘴唇和舌尖用力磨蹭着最敏感的阴蒂。  
萨博垂着眸子满脸兴奋的注视着认真为她口交的路飞，拼命忍住立刻将他再次按住吃掉的欲望。享受好一会儿之后，她带着喘息压低了嗓音，沉沉的继续教导着弟弟：“觉得差不多的话就可以舔一舔下面的小洞……可以尝试着尽量把舌头往里面伸，然后动一动。”  
路飞唔了一声松开了一直在吮吸的嘴巴，昏昏沉沉的半耷拉着眼皮喘了两口气——萨博那里甜甜的香气熏的他头脑发昏浑身火热，刚刚才射出过的下体也不受控制的再次硬了起来，支棱在空气中晃荡着有些难受。但此刻他却更想继续为萨博口交，因为萨博说这样做她会非常舒服——路飞半闭着眼睛用鼻尖蹭了蹭萨博金色的阴毛，而后再向下移动了一点，伸出舌尖抵住了还在往外吐着白色精液的艳红穴口，试探着插了进去。  
插入的过程很顺利，然而努力让舌头插的更深之后，他却有些不知道要怎么继续了。萨博的声音适时传来，带着一股隐隐压抑着的兴奋：“舌头来回抽插，或者勾起来舔舔内壁，你也可以旋转舌头……按照你想做的去做吧，姐姐会告诉你怎么样是对的。”她的手一下一下轻抚着路飞的黑发，如同是对他的褒奖。  
路飞模模糊糊的应了声，他觉得自己的舌头尝到了腥咸的苦味儿——那应该是他自己射出的精液的味道。他的舌头来回抽插着，带出的淫液和精液的混合物就吞掉，再继续往更深出舔舐。然而滑腻腻的淫水不减反增，越吞越多，路飞皱着眉头思考了一下，只得用嘴唇吮住了这个小洞，用力地吸了一口。  
他听见萨博倒抽了一口气的声音：“路飞……你把舌头尽量插进来，坚持一下……我忍不住了。”  
路飞不明所以，却还是听话照做。下一秒他的后脑勺就被扣住向下按，同时萨博开始挺腰，用力将私处在他的嘴唇和下巴上磨蹭着。路飞被堵的有些呼吸不畅，却也只乖乖用手肘撑住身体任萨博摆布，好一会儿之后萨博的动作突然顿住，路飞觉得自己的舌头被紧致的肉壁抽搐着绞紧了，旋即大量的淫水从穴口喷了出来，浇在了路飞的嘴唇和下巴上。  
路飞感觉扣着自己脑袋的手松开了。他抽回舌头，用嘴唇啄了下萨博还在抽搐的肉穴，慢慢的爬起了身坐直，似意犹未尽一般伸舌舔了舔淌了一下巴的淫水。  
萨博喘着气，一双蓝眸直勾勾的盯着他看，享受了好一会儿高潮的余韵才直起身体，凑过去拥抱住他，柔软的胸部毫不吝啬的贴住他的胸膛：“你做得太棒了，路飞……我真的很舒服哦。”  
“萨博舒服的话就最好了！”路飞龇着牙露出一个大大的笑容，也伸出手用力回抱住她。萨博笑着侧过头舔了舔路飞的嘴角，待他转过头来时，再次吻住了他的嘴唇。

“路飞……你知道小宝宝是怎么造出来的吗？”两人气喘吁吁的分开唇舌是，萨博按住了路飞的肩膀，一只手握着他的性器轻轻撸动着，一边在他耳边轻轻问着。  
“唔，嗯……爸爸和妈妈在一起睡，睡一觉……就会产生小宝宝……？”路飞被她摸得舒服至极，却还要腾出大脑思考这个问题，他歪了歪头：“我记得……唔……萨博说我们这样做就，就会生出小宝宝？”  
“——答对了，路飞真的很聪明。”萨博嘉奖似的用手掌包住了最敏感的头部来回揉捏着。而后她跪起了身体，长腿一跨跨到了路飞身上，将路飞的性器对准自己的穴口，再次缓缓坐了下去：“那你知道这样为什么会有小宝宝吗？”  
“……不，不知道……。”路飞快要无法反应萨博在说什么了，他抓住了萨博的腰，张了张嘴，胡乱吐出一串呻吟：“……太舒服了，呜啊……萨博，轻点……我会忍不住想射出来的……”  
“没关系，你忍得住，我知道。”萨博一边挺动着腰压榨着他的性器，一边捧住他的脸，低头亲了一下他的额头：“路飞射出的白色的精液里面有无数颗小精子……每一颗精子都有可能是一个小宝宝哦。”  
“唔啊……”路飞抬手搂住了萨博的脖子，眨着眼睛迟缓了一会儿，好半天才断断续续的答她：“好，好厉害……”  
“女孩子的身体里呢，都有一颗卵子……只有跑的最快的精子才能与卵子结合在一起，产生一个小宝宝哦。”萨博在路飞耳边喘着气，声音却还是稳稳的：“——路飞，你这样射进来的话……很有可能会有小宝宝出现哦。”  
“……唔？！”路飞整个人都惊了一下，他瞪大眼睛：“射进去的话，萨博会怀上小宝宝吗？”  
“是哦，会的。”萨博低低的笑了起来，同时狠狠坐了下去，将他完全吞入之后收缩内壁挤压着：“如果有了小宝宝……那就是我和路飞的孩子了。”  
路飞的眼神又被萨博的攻势搅散了。他收紧了搂住萨博的手臂，在快感的漩涡中艰难的拼凑起意识，调动唇舌，断断续续的道：“那，呜啊……我会好好照顾萨博，和小宝宝的……”  
“真乖……”萨博似叹息又十分愉快的吻住了路飞的嘴唇。路飞闷哼了声，抵在肉穴最深处的性器抖动了两下，射出了浓稠的精液，萨博也被他的内射送上了高潮，肉穴抽搐着绞紧了路飞，企图压榨出更多的精液来。  
两人拥抱在一起，只有唇舌在不住的交缠，下体相连在一起抽搐着，看上去却仿佛已融为一体。

10.  
“所以说，萨博的肚子里现在没有小宝宝？”听完萨博的解释，路飞露出一个震惊的表情。  
“昨天是我的安全期哦，被内射也是不会怀孕的。”萨博搂着怀里的路飞，满足的眯着眼睛，懒洋洋的微笑着：“再说现在有小宝宝还太早了，你还没有大学毕业，不是吗？”  
“唔啊……”路飞挠了挠头发，思考了一会儿之后点了点头：“我总觉得娜美山治他们知道的话会很不得了哎，如果只有我一个人有小宝宝的话。”  
“路飞很想要小宝宝吗？”小宝宝的事很重要，萨博想了想，决定还是要认真征询弟弟的意见。  
“唔，也不是很想啦！”路飞这回倒是答的很快，他露出一个笑容眨眨眼：“总觉得不想突然多出一个人来跟我抢萨博，所以还是先维持现状最好啦。”  
“你到底为什么这么会说话？”萨博心情极好的笑了起来，低头亲了亲路飞的额头：“嗯，我也不想多出一个人分走你的注意力。所以小宝宝这件事——”  
“还是暂时搁置吧！”路飞搂住姐姐的腰，笑嘻嘻的眯着眼，接完了后半句话。

11.  
萨博的聊天记录

已和弟弟脱单  
答应好的，请你吃一年的高档餐厅，不用跟我客气。

变态弟控  
……你吃到嘴了？

已和弟弟脱单  
哈哈。

变态弟控  
……我的妹妹和弟弟都有了对象，以后跟你们一起出去吃饭也太难受了吧。

已和弟弟脱单  
你也可以不来。今天晚上七点去路飞喜欢的那家餐厅吃大餐，庆祝他处男毕业。不想来的话你可以不来哦。

变态弟控  
呜啊……！我怎么可能不去，这是路飞重要的瞬间！我警告你们别在我面前秀恩爱，不然

已和弟弟脱单  
？

变态弟控  
不然我就回家了。

已和弟弟脱单  
我们尽量照顾一下你，那晚上见啊。

变态弟控  
行，晚上见

END.


End file.
